peeweefandomcom-20200214-history
Conky 2000
Conky is the playhouse robot, who gave Pee-wee the "secret word" each week and served as a "brain" element in the show, similar to Alpha 5 on Power Rangers. He spoke in a high-pitched voice with a Porky Pig-esque stutter, and was made from various parts of old electronics, including: old camera attachments (eyes), a boombox (chest), phonograph (torso), and a typewriter with no keys (head) and a Sunbeam Vista VT-40-1 toaster piecehttp://www.therpf.com/showthread.php?t=76407&page=2 as the top skull. The robot referred to himself as "Conky 2000" (after the first season, though he used this in episode #3 in the first season) when Pee-wee turned him on. According to evidence suggested in the episode Conky's Breakdown, there may be more than one Conky robot in Puppetland. Often needs servicing from Johnny Wilson, the repairman, when he doesn't feel well (i.e. malfunctions). Conky is not exactly a humanoid robot; instead of legs, Conky moves around on office chair/office stool rollers. His arms are also mismatched; one hand is a metal "crab pincer", the other hand is a clamplike device. Thus, he has never entered the Picturephone, but once crashed into it in the episode The Gang's All Here. In that same episode, Rusty messes with his controls which causes him to malfunction, leading Pee-wee to order the Gang to leave. In Now You See Me, Now You Don't, Conky and Magic Screen made the calculation that Pee-wee would be invisible forever, which he immediately denied in a frantic state. In Rainy Day, he also calculated that it was going to rain for the majority of the entire day, and later handed Pee-Wee a piece of white paper to make a paper airplane from. In the episode Mystery, it is revealed that despite being built by a robotics company, he has a family. He once beat Pee-wee in a checkers game in the episode Just Another Day, which proves that he has powerful supercomputers in his circuitry that compute precise calculations. In Rebarella, Conky asks Miss Yvonne (who is playing the part of a flight attendant) if she has a copy of PlayRobot Magazine. Thanks to the turntable that makes Conky's bottom, he can play music via phonograph records. In Accidental Playhouse, Conky also has a built-in translation device located in the same area where the turntable is. He was mind-controlled by Zyzzybalubah into making the alien's own name the secret word. After the extraterrestrial turned off the force field capturing his friends and Yvona, Conky noted that he would love to hear an explanation on the advanced technology of Zyzzy's species. In Ice Cream Soup, he legitimately assists Pee-wee by helping him navigate Captain Carl to his destination by using his built-in RADAR system, and screams to the Secret Word as well. He screams again in Monster in the Playhouse after Randy scares him and the others. In Ants in Your Pants, it is revealed that Conky has a built-in smoke alarm system, and we can hear him coughing. Conky was designed by Wayne White with some input on his final look from Gregory Harrison. Voiced by: * Gregory Harrison (Season 1) * Kevin Carlson (Seasons 2+) References Category:Playhouse Regulars Category:Technology Category:Recurring Segments Category:Robots